Archimedes
by BloodredCrimsonhands
Summary: A silly oneshot about how Myrlinna got Archimedes. Based on my fem merlin fic Myrlinna. Arthur/fem merlin.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was almost a year since Arthur had become king, Arthur had set up a new knights code and called the knights, the knights of the round table. Myrlinna had given birth to a son, Prince Henry and had set up a council of sorcerors headed by lord Nefarian, who had married Morgana. Lancelot had been knighted and married Gwen.

King Arthur and Queen Myrlinna rode through the forest one winter morning, taking a brief break from running the kingdom to go riding. It had been an exhausting year for both of them running the kingdom and legalising magic in a kingdom that had been without it for over twenty years.

"I missed this" Arthur said, "just going riding or hunting whenever I felt like it".  
"I didn't, it almost always ended up with a monster attacking or a curse being unleashed, which I had to sort out." Myrlinna said.  
"Not always you're just a trouble magic, it's a miracle Camelo hasn't caught fire yet." Arthur said.  
"Oi, I'm an all powerul sorceress you can't talk to me like that...or I'll erm zap you with my magicky powers."  
Arthur raised an eyebrow "You may be an all powerful sorceress but your threats are terrible."  
Myrlinna glared at her husband "unlike some people who shall remain nameless I do not need to result to threats, usually my true magical name is enough."

Arthur responded by throwing a snowball at his wife.  
"Is this a decleration of war Arthur Pendragon?" She asked sounding serious.  
"I Arthur Pendragon challenge you Myrlinna Emrysa to a snowball fight." Arthur said in a fake pompus voice.

The king and queen dismounted and in a second Arthur found snow was being launched at him from all directions. He fell on the ground gasping.  
"Cheater" he gasped.  
"You never laid down any rules" Myrlinna pointed out.  
"Tricky witch" Arthur muttered as Myrlinna helped him up.

Myrlinna heard a screeching and looked around, she saw nothing. She went in the direction the noise was coming from and saw a baby owl sitting in the snow at the bottom of a tree. It tried to get up when it saw her but fell down, it had an injured wing and was clearly terrified.  
"Hello" she said to the owl kneeling down beside it.

She held out her hands and the owl stumbled into her hands.  
"Where's your mummy and daddy huh?" she asked.  
"It can't speak you know Linna," Arthur said.  
Later Arthur would regret that statement as it put an idea into his wifes head that would result in the creation of the worlds most annoying owl.

"Shows what you know." Myrlinna replied wrapping the owl up in her scarf.  
"You are not taking that back to Camelot." Arthur said.  
"But if he stays here he'll die, please Arthur." Myrlinna pouted like a child.

Arthur sighed he couldn't say no to that look, besides Linna would ignore him and take the owl anyway.  
"Fine" he sighed mounting his horse.

Gaius was surprised when he entered his room to see his former ward, the current queen of Camelot looking through his books.  
"Can I help you Myrlinna?" he asked.  
Myrlinna looked slightly guilty like she had when he had caught her using magic in the past.  
"I was looking up owls." She said.  
"I see?" Gaius asked, he had found with Myrlinna it was best to just go with the flow.

"I found this baby owl in the forest when I was riding with Arthur" she said pointing to the owl wrapped up in her scarf on the table.  
"It had a broken wing" she continued "but I fixed it."  
"Are you telling me you intend to keep it?"  
"Why not?"  
"Well it's better than the dragon I suppose." Gaius muttered going to his shelves and passing the queen a few books on birds.  
"Thanks Gaius your the best" Myrlinna said smiling.  
"So I've been told." The physician said.

Arthur was horrified that afternoon when he walked into the council of sorcerors council room and was immediatly hit in the face with a baby owl.  
"Sorry" someone said. He was surprised to find the voice had come from the owl.  
"Did that owl just talk?" he asked no one in particular.  
"It's Linna's new pet" Morganna who was now a sorceress in her own right said.  
"Well it can answer me now" Linna said. "Come here Archimedes."  
"Archimedes?"  
"Yes he was a famous greek inventor and..."  
"I know who Archimedes was." Arthur interrupted. "Why did you call the owl that?"  
"I think it suits him and with a bit of education..."  
"Education?"  
Yes I'm going to teach him to read and write and count."  
"I can't deal with this, inspect yourselves" he said to the sorcerors. "I'm going to go train the knights...at least that makes sense."


End file.
